Field
The present invention relates generally to thermoelectric devices and, more particularly, to a Peltier circuit.
Description of the Related Art
A Peltier circuit is a thermoelectric device comprising two sides. When voltage is applied in one direction, one side creates heat while the other side absorbs heat. Switching polarity of the circuit creates the opposite effect. In a typical arrangement, the Peltier circuit comprises a closed circuit that includes dissimilar materials. As a DC voltage is applied to the closed circuit, a temperature change is produced at the junction of the dissimilar materials. Heat is either emitted or absorbed at the junction depending on the direction of current flow. The Peltier circuit can include several such junctions connected electrically in series. The junctions can be sandwiched between two ceramic plates, which form the cold side and the hot side of the device. The cold side can be thermally coupled to an object to be cooled and the hot side can be thermally coupled to a heat sink which dissipates heat to the environment.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006-0130490 (filed Jan. 31, 2005 and published Jun. 22, 2006) discloses a vehicle seat ventilation system that utilizes a Peltier circuit to provide heated and/or cooled air to a vehicle seat for enhancing passenger comfort. Specifically, air can be passed over the cold and/or hot side of the Peltier circuit to heat or cool the air, which is then directed to the vehicle seat. Use of a Peltier circuit is particularly advantageous in this application because the Peltier circuit is compact and allows a single device to provide heated and cooled air to the vehicle seat. That is, the air may be directed over a single surface of the Peltier circuit, and the voltage can be reversed throughout the circuit depending on whether heated or cooled air is desired.